


【超蝙/pwp】乱接魔法后患无穷

by insider03



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 她只是一个以性爱为生的魅魔罢了，她能有什么坏心眼，她只不过是帮作者实现了给左位打淫纹的白日梦而已。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 因为亲友的亲友的误会而产生的左位淫纹梗。找了半天没饭吃只好自割腿肉  
> Warning:挑了几个左位能用的淫纹写写。难吃

现在房间里只剩下他俩了，一如既往地，在蝙蝠侠解决掉超人身上的麻烦之前，为了他人和世界的安全，他们得一直待在这里，直到危机解除。

这次的麻烦不大也不小，无非就是在解救被恶魔引诱的少女时，习惯性冲在前方用自己的钢铁之躯替大家抗下伤害的超人再一次充当了盾的角色，替人质挡下了那道出自恶魔之手的光束。好在经扎塔娜他们初步鉴定，这个恶魔并不强大，她没法伤害别人也没法引起过度的混乱，只是一个比较低级常见的小角色，毕竟目前看来她能做的就仅仅只是连哄带骗地弄来一个小姑娘再把她引诱上床。

但难办之处在于，这个恶魔，是个魅魔；而她施展的那个本来要用于少女身上的魔法，在一番盘问之后也被证实没办法直接解除，只能按照魔法变化生效的流程完整地走一遍，之后它就会自动消失。不会有后遗症，也对人体没有伤害，面对一脸阴沉的蝙蝠侠，吓得魂不附体的恶魔再三保证着她所施展的魔法的安全性。 她这次好不容易上来地面，也只是骗了个姑娘上床，然后就被敢来的超级英雄们抓了个正着。她只是一个以性爱为生的魅魔罢了，她能有什么坏心眼呢。

在魔法师们初步研究并做出判断之后，满面怒容的蝙蝠侠让黑暗正联的成员们接着处理这个瑟瑟发抖的魅魔，自己则带着扎塔娜交给他的一沓羊皮纸和一个看起来有些神志不清的超人回了他们的家。

把脸色微红的超人放在床上让他平躺好，布鲁斯摘下了头套把它放在手边，坐在床对面的书桌旁开始研究起手里的羊皮卷。在摊开并看清上面的内容和图标之后，纵使他是蝙蝠侠，也不免脑内空白了两秒。

布鲁斯转头看了一眼还睡在床上的男人，身上的制服还没脱下来，猩红的披风散落铺开在米色床单上，被穿着蓝色紧身衣的高大身躯压在身下。自结婚之后很少有这种克拉克在身后睡着而他独自在一旁处理工作的时刻。他习惯操心的爱人总是在布鲁斯熬夜工作时用不容置喙的语气让他一起去睡。然而当克拉克也拿他实在没有办法时，无可奈何的小记者就只好拖着条毯子过来陪着，直到布鲁斯愿意放下手里的活计转而跟他一起进去温暖的被窝。看着克拉克面色红润的睡脸，布鲁斯一时之间有了些许新鲜感。

但现在不是欣赏爱人睡颜的好时候，他得在魔法开始生效之前赶紧看完手里的这份资料，才能对接下来发生的事有比较彻底的了解和掌控。

“布鲁斯……”资料还剩一点就看完了，布鲁斯专注地阅读着上面的古老文字，这时身后传来了克拉克呼唤他的声音，并没有受伤会有的虚弱感，相反听起来中气十足，布鲁斯放下心来，头也不回地说了一句:“再安静地躺三分钟，克拉克，我很确定你现在应该没太大问题，而我马上就要把这个魔法相关的资料读完了。”

然而房间内的安静只持续了不到一分钟，当布鲁斯意识到越来越粗重的呼吸声正是来自身后的那个钢铁之躯时，还穿着制服的蝙蝠侠放下手里的羊皮卷，转身走到床边看向了床上的氪星人。

克拉克嘴巴禁闭着，于是气流只好通过鼻孔来完成循环，他重重地喘着，面色潮红，透蓝的双眼以一种恼羞又迷茫的眼神盯着床边的爱人，布鲁斯甚至还从里捕捉到了一丝恳求的意味。克拉克躺在床上，整个人却紧绷着，鼓起的肌肉把紧身衣十足地撑起来，布鲁斯视线向下，那里鼓囊囊的一团因为紧身衣的材质而显得十分明显，这让布鲁斯忍不住在克拉克控诉的目光中笑出了声，接着他意识到，克拉克没有出声是因为他没法说话，他没有冲过来给布鲁斯按在床上是因为他现在也不能动弹。而就在一分钟之前，布鲁斯对他说了一句:“安静躺着”。

想起魔法师们的告诫和那卷羊皮纸上的记载，布鲁斯钢蓝的眼睛亮了亮，在克拉克的注视中，仍然身着蝙蝠战衣的蝙蝠侠慢慢爬上床在氪星人身边跪趴下来——他甚至没有蹬掉脚上那双皮靴。布鲁斯一只手支撑着自己，伸出用还带着战术手套的左手抚上明日之子肌肉结实的腹部，满意地听到耳边传来一声压抑的闷哼之后，坏心眼的韦恩下达了他目前为止第二个命令:“现在，童子军，把你的制服脱下来。”

“拉奥在上我肚子上这是个什么东西？”在指令下迅速把自己扒光的氪星人还没来得及反应为什么自己会对布鲁斯每一个命令都言听计从，就被小腹上那个黑紫色对称花纹吓了一跳，氪星之子手里还攥着自己的披风，呆坐在床上的无措样子像极了在第一次在镜子里看见自己镜像的大狗，满脑子都只有这是什么东西这一个问题。

而他的爱人此时换了个位子，改成在他面前跪坐下来，身上仍旧是那套黑色战衣，特殊材质的披风从床上拖到木质地板上。

一只带着战术手套的手指伸过来点在那个纹路上，皮制手套本应是冰凉的，但是克拉克却在它触摸自己的一瞬间感到灼人的触感从腹部开始蔓延，这让他早已挺立的下身变得更加坚硬。

“别动，这只是一个淫纹而已。”布鲁斯说着，一边用手指隔着皮手套在氪星人紧绷的腹部摩挲，描摹着奇异又淫靡的纹路，“你冲上去替那女孩挡了那道魔法，所以现在它在你身上了，有什么好惊讶的。”

克拉克已经硬得发疼了，不用他低头看他也知道那根性器现在肯定已经完全充血发涨。可他也知道布鲁斯在生气，所以他既不让克拉克自己解决，也不肯用蝙蝠战衣里的身体来安慰它，他不会把这根粗大的阴茎放进他的后穴里，也不会用他湿热的唇舌包裹住它。他只是隔着被沾染了体温的手套在囊带跟会阴处打着转，然后用那双钢蓝色的眼睛盯着面前面色潮红呼吸粗重却一动也不能动的童子军，像是冷酷的旁观者盯着即将被处决的犯人，仿佛他不是参与行刑的人。

像是欣赏够了克拉克的窘态，布鲁斯叹了一口气，“但是不管跟你说多少次，你还是会冲上去替所有人挡住伤害，你就是知道就算受伤出事了，还是会有人替你收拾，对吗？”

他的发音缓慢又低沉，气息从喉头流出就好像在克拉克的心头炸开一个个小小的烟花，随着最后一个单词发音消失在布鲁斯的唇齿，克拉克觉得自己已然头晕目眩，他不知道到底是因为那个魅魔的魔法，还是因为布鲁斯第一次穿着整套制服却跟他做着这样亲密情色的事情，又或许是因为那沙哑的嗓音里带着的纵容意味，总之现在克拉克感到目眩神迷，喉咙也又干又紧，他艰难地吞咽了一下，回答道:“是的，因为我信任你，你总是在我背后不是吗，我永远放心，亲爱布鲁斯的，只是因为你。”

布鲁斯笑了起来，他俯下身，克拉克感到那从对方鼻间喷洒出来的湿热气息把他弄得更硬了，他几乎是用乞求的目光可怜兮兮地看着使坏的爱人了。

“嘴上说的很好听啊，小镇男孩，那让我们看看你的花言巧语能为你赢得什么？”

克拉克看着那个黑色的脑袋往下探去，在温暖干燥的唇舌触上那根硬到顶端流水的阴茎的同时，他发出了在喉口堵了半天的一声粗喘，同时被布鲁斯按在手掌下的大腿内侧肌肉不自觉地猛然抽动了一下。

“控制点自己，童子军，别太兴奋过头了，”布鲁斯吻了吻头部的小孔，感觉到手掌接触到的肌肉又弹动了一下，“咱俩还有很多账要算，你起码得多坚持一会儿。”

“那么在你射进我嘴里之前，你不会得到别的什么了。我不会准许你抚摸我，不会让你拥抱我，你也不能揉弄我的乳头。最重要的是……我不会给你想要的吻，你期待它对吗？你这氪星救难犬，喜欢舔咬嘴唇的狗狗。我都知道，但是我不会抬头吻你，你也不能动，这样你也没法低头来吻我，直到你完完全全射在我的嘴里。”

布鲁斯含住半边囊带重重吮吸了一下，听到他的爱人在上方压抑的小声呻吟，克拉克已经眼眶发红，但放在身侧的手指除了攥紧披风以外再也做不了别的动作。于是布鲁斯接着说:“我想你自己明白了这个魔法带给你的艰难处境？那我们可以继续了。”


	2. 增加精液渴求

布鲁斯平日里很少能听到克拉克发出如此之多的、过于动听的喘息和呻吟。氪星人总是仗着己身的先天优势，在床上只闷头苦干，用那根粗长的阴茎捣进布鲁斯的穴里，让不间断的过量快感把哥谭国王逼得呻吟出声、甚至无意识地哭叫。而他自己除了比平时更重一点的喘气之外，几乎只有在把精液射入布鲁斯后穴的瞬间才会从喉头发出轻微又短粗的呻吟，毕竟没有什么比得过高潮时内射在爱人体内的快感。小镇男孩在床上的表现从来没让这位花花公子式的阔佬失望过，布鲁斯也理解克拉克在做爱时仍存有的那点小小的矜持——他总觉得因为过于舒服的性爱而呻吟出声对他来说过于羞耻了。布鲁斯对此表示接受，但这不代表他不想要更多。

好在今时不同往日，那个魅魔所施展的魔法似乎将克拉克在床上的那点自控给摧毁得一干二净。农场男孩的那点羞耻心并不足以克服淫纹对这具身体的影响，谁让超人对魔法的抵抗并不是那么地强势，而他这次又因为习惯性地充当盾牌被直接命中成为了魅魔魔法的唯一受害者。

所以，现在，在布鲁斯湿热的口腔和柔软舌头的双重攻势下，克拉克感到腹部那片被打上了淫靡印迹的皮肤逐渐发烫得连他都感觉有些发疼了，而就在这滚烫触感的加持下，面前跪趴着的布鲁斯对他那根阴茎的所作所为引发的强烈感觉，以一种前所未有的清晰程度直达了氪星人的超级大脑。

布鲁斯只是用嘴唇吻了吻侧面的青筋，克拉克就感觉有呻吟声忍不住要冲破喉咙了。像是捕捉到了小镇男孩艰难的自控行为，克拉克被允许稍微低下头，好能把身下的情况看个清楚。接着，哥谭国王扶着那根壮硕的阴茎，把它贴在唇边，然后稍微抬头同时直直地与再次被控制了行动的克拉克对视了几秒，接着，他垂下眼，用脸颊上那一小块皮肤轻轻磨蹭着这根性器，任由它在这张英俊又迷人的脸上蹭出水痕——克拉克一时分不清那是布鲁斯刚刚沾上去的唾液还是自己渗出的、渗出的……克拉克的脸瞬间红了大片，但可怜的小镇男孩甚至没办法捂住自己的脸，他只能低头看着，看这位哥谭名流因为他没能抑制住的动情呻吟而毫不吝啬地接着给予奖励。

布鲁斯现在心情好极了，他很少有在床上见到过如此敏感又害羞却不得不被动地接受一切的爱人，并且这都是在他的掌控下发生的，毕竟，还有什么能比这更加能够令一个控制欲爆棚的人类感到满足的呢。

而且他知道，这只是个开始，而他还能得到更多。

克拉克现在连脖子都已经红透了，即使他不需要氧气也能存活，但眼下他也只能呼吸凌乱地喘息着。空气被他用口腔短促吸入又重重吐出，但这夹杂着呻吟的吐息并不能让他从布鲁斯对他施加的快感中脱离哪怕一秒，而一动也不能动的氪星人除了粗喘和发出呻吟以外，就只能被迫看着。

布鲁斯已经含住了大半根阴茎，口腔湿热的内里已经足以把氪星人的超级大脑搅得晕晕乎乎，而他居然更过分地调整了一下吞入的部分，好让敏感的头部能被内壁的软肉结结实实地抵住，现在氪星人的最后一点自矜也被烧得一干二净了，如果可以，克拉克想伸手扶住布鲁斯的后颈或者让手指穿插进那头黑发里，但是布鲁斯用淫纹阻止着他，于是他除了被迫观看、感受、喘息并为这份快感而呻吟之外，什么也做不了。

又一次快感冲刷了克拉克全身的神经，布鲁斯把那根阴茎吃得更深了，他为今天难得放开了自己的爱人奉上了十足的诚意和技巧满分的口活，更别提从开始就不曾间断的、刺激着性爱双方的淫靡水声。克拉克感到那根灵活的舌头紧贴着他，在柔软贴合的同时他又能感觉到略带粗糙的舌面正轻刮着柱身，那种快感在平时就足够让超级大脑变得晕晕乎乎的，更何况在淫纹发挥作用的现在。就在克拉克忍不住吞咽口水的那一刻，布鲁斯扶住余下没能吞入部分的双手也开始有了活动；那些带着厚茧的指腹、掌心还有虎口在此时完全是犯规，尤其在它们一边摩挲着会阴，一边又爱抚着没被含住的那部分阴茎的时候，克拉克觉得即使此刻他的超级大脑因此当机个一两秒也是情有可原的。

然而他想的太早了，因为布鲁斯又开始缓慢地、艰难地试图吞下更多，那让他那双钢蓝色的眼睛都蒙上了一层水雾，放在平时克拉克肯定会主动退出来好让布鲁斯好受点，但今天，控制权只在韦恩的手里。

于是他只能被迫地、无助地任由他的爱人把那根又硬又热、涨得发疼的阴茎吞下大半，接着，布鲁斯不自觉地吞咽，克拉克突然感到脑内一片空白，过头的快感夹着晕眩感冲击这他的超级大脑，他高潮了，并满满地射在了布鲁斯的喉咙口。

这次射精甚至也不在哥谭国王的预料中，布鲁斯惊讶地发现克拉克这次比以往射得快了一点，并且量要多得多，以至于他猝不及防被猛地灌入喉咙的氪星精液呛到，慌忙吐出半软的阴茎并狼狈地咳嗽不止，并且在淫纹的强制下，射精时间似乎也被迫延长了少许，于是过量的多余精液被喷在了那张因为咳嗽而微微泛红的脸上，还有一部分没来得及吞下去的则从嘴角溢了出来。

放荡的韦恩则选择伸出手指擦掉，一边抬头看着沉浸在高潮余韵中的氪星人，同时故意将沾了精液的手指放进嘴里像是在吃蜜糖一样地吮吸。

让克拉克没想到的是，让他从刚刚那种高潮中清醒过来的竟然是他腹部的那个淫纹，恶魔的魔法留下的这个纹路一边自顾自地发烫，一边像是不想被发现似的悄悄变化着，可这都逃不过超人的超级视力和蝙蝠侠敏锐的观察能力。

而在发现这淫纹比之前多了一点线条的同时，克拉克看见布鲁斯还在舔食着精液的动作，惊恐地意识到了自己似乎不太正常的渴望。

布鲁斯也看到了那几条新增的纹路，同时他也察觉到了克拉克变得更红的耳朵，他故意没去管快滴到睫毛上的精液，而是抬头故作夸张地说道:“资料里是说会渴望精液没错啦……但是你居然连自己的……”接着他说不下去了，并且爆发出了足以让小镇男孩以头抢地的笑声，克拉克发誓如果他现在能动哪怕一秒钟，他要用床上所有的被子和枕头把自己跟布鲁斯捂得严严实实。

坏透了的韦恩在欣赏了几秒之后，改变了原本的跪趴姿势，他把克拉克往后推了推，然后坐在对方的腰上，紧实又有弹性的臀肉隔着蝙蝠衣正压住了微微发烫的淫纹，布鲁斯清楚地感觉到身后的臀缝上抵住了一根再次勃起的火热的氪星阴茎。

他伸出双手环住克拉克的脖子，把脸凑近对方的，并宣布到:“那么，为了你刚刚的良好表现，我就不跟你抢了，允许你把我脸上的这些……都舔干净。”

TBC.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精液渴求+感知性幻想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越养胃了

濡湿的触感首先从眼睛四周开始，克拉克凑过来时仍然处于一种十分窘迫的状态，以至于他一边慢慢地把唇贴近爱人的脸时，还在不由自主地用舌尖裹着唾液打湿自己因为高热和缺水而有些干燥的嘴唇，于是当他终于把嘴唇贴上布鲁斯的眼皮时，湿漉漉的触感让布鲁斯想起了那些会快乐地迅速扑过来并用舌头糊人类一脸口水的犬只，很显然，哥谭国王面前的这位绝对会是它们其中最害羞腼腆的一只。

布鲁斯感到眼皮上的凑近的嘴唇实际上贴得不是很紧，拿回部分对身体的控制权后，克拉克就不如刚刚那样放的开自己了，起码在这件事上，他并不是能做得那么顺利。但这很明显有违魅魔的生存法则，于是那个盘踞在氪星人下腹的淫纹挣扎着，像是要吞噬掉小镇男孩最后一点矜持。

只在一瞬间，克拉克感到内心的那种不自然的渴求更加明显且深入了，他将原本放在布鲁斯腰侧的手改为捧住他的脸，然后一寸寸地、分毫不差地、仔细地舔吻着对方的面颊；先是用上下唇轻轻抿住挂着半干精液的纤长睫毛，让布鲁斯的眼皮不由自主地颤抖；接着他将男人的脸稍稍抬高了些，一点点从上至下啄吻着对方高挺光洁的鼻梁；当克拉克试图用舌尖搜刮去脸颊上半淌至嘴角的精液时，敏感了数倍的舌面精准地感受到了对方皮肤的质感，尤其是那道细小的、已经结疤的伤口，它平时由化妆品和面罩遮盖，即使是克拉克也不太会注意到，他唯一能想得起来的有关这道伤口的记忆，就只有布鲁斯面罩下渗出的鲜血，但那些也主要来自于义警被撞破的额头。

想起在自己面前受伤淌血的爱人，氪星人只想温柔地去亲亲他，然而在有淫纹作祟的现在，他所能做的只有把那些精液用舌头一并卷入口中。现在布鲁斯脸上没有刚刚那些把他整张脸弄得一塌糊涂的粘稠体液了，布鲁斯微微睁开双眼看向还在舔吻他的氪星人，或许淫纹的作用不止让联盟主席在床上性欲高涨，有可能还激发了他内里类似于氪星救难犬的某些东西。

克拉克在布鲁斯的鼻尖印下一吻，但是他仍感到不满足，这些精液的量还不能达到淫纹的要求好让它继续下一个变化，可布鲁斯未曾许诺他除了面部以外的任何馈赠，哪怕这些都是他自己射在布鲁斯脸上跟身上的。一天之前如果克拉克会得知自己会有想舔舐自个儿射出的精液，他做的第一件事可能就是将自己整个人埋起来，避免布鲁斯看到他过于羞耻的面容。但现在，被魅魔魔法提醒催促着的联盟领袖很明显已经不太记得害羞为何物，他只是用一种哀哀的目光看着眼前的布鲁斯，乞求吞食更多的精液就像乞求一根肉骨头的大狗，布鲁斯没坚持住几秒，就在那双蓝眼睛的注视下败下阵来。

一根手指抵在了克拉克的嘴唇上，上面沾着不知是布鲁斯从肩窝还是胸肌挤出的沟壑中裹来的一点精液，氪星人从善如流，将这根手指含了进去，他甚至微微侧了下头，好找到一个能斜着抿住大半根指节的角度，并用潮湿柔软的舌头快乐地舔舐包裹这跟食指，并从喉咙里发出了连他自己都没有想到的、近乎满足的呼噜声。

小镇男孩闹了个大红脸，他还含着布鲁斯的左手食指，整个人却僵在原地一动不动，很明显在对精液的需求得到差不多满足的情况下，在意识到自己发出了怎样的声音之后，克拉克的那些羞耻心又占了上风。

布鲁斯难得好心，他将手指抽出来，伸手揽过氪星人的后颈，让克拉克红透了的脸得以短暂地埋在他的胸口而非暴露在外，然后他像是安慰一般说到:“可能，只是因为淫纹的作用，不是你自己想发出这么……”阔佬的话还没讲完，小镇男孩便低着头发出了一声近乎哀鸣的呜声；不论是淫纹还是自己真的有感到舒服到难以自控，只是发出那种近似动物被挠下巴时特有的声音，就已经够克拉克的羞耻心爆炸个几回了。

布鲁斯揽住后颈的手臂收得更紧了，任谁都会以为哥谭人此举是在好心劝慰伴侣，连克拉克刚被揽过去的时候也差点相信了布鲁斯这样做是为了照顾他的薄脸皮，并不惜为此主动贡献出自己的胸肌，然而需知哥谭国王或许会给予一点甜头，但此举的背后必有更大的代价。

比如，就在氪星人的脸颊贴在丰满又不失柔软的胸部肌肉、为它那美妙的触感而由衷感叹的这短短几秒钟，烙在小腹上的淫靡纹路又因为上一个心愿得到了满足而悄然为自己再增加了几道花纹。克拉克还未来得及去查看变化的结果，布鲁斯抢先一步捧住了他的头，就着跨坐在他腰腹上的姿势，给了他一个主动又热情的亲吻。

一个十足的甜头。

克拉克第一次在亲吻中感受到被吻到头晕眼花的感觉，在此之前因为缺氧而发昏的从来都是布鲁斯，而这一次，他俩甚至没有纠缠上多久，光是布鲁斯伸过来的舌头舔舐他牙龈跟口腔内侧的感觉，就已经让小镇男孩感到眼前发昏了。接着布鲁斯退出来，只是用双唇轻轻地含住他的，并不时用舌尖地舔吻，迷迷糊糊中，克拉克听到布鲁斯问他:“你想不想知道，我现在在想什么？”他没能回答，一瞬间的晕眩感便直击了超级大脑，当克拉克再次清醒过来时，他发现自己正靠在床头，再一次失去了对全身的控制权，而布鲁斯正背对着他，给自己做着扩张。

克拉克的视线无法从眼前的爱人身上离开，他甚至不记得布鲁斯是何时脱下了他的制服裤子，总之，现在，他就那样跪在那里，手指上裹着精液和润滑，一只手按住一半的臀肉，稍微用力好方便另一只手的手指能摸到股缝中间的穴口，克拉克能清晰地看到那些臀肉是怎么被按压并满溢出指缝间的，甚至他恍惚中有一种感觉，好像自己的手也能感受到那种饱满又柔软的触感，可这是不真实的，这是不可能的，因为他正被淫纹控制在床头，只能一动不动地坐着欣赏眼前的这一切，或者说忍受折磨。

那些手指已经塞进去两根了，它们呈剪刀状缓慢地分开，这让克拉克可以看到穴口里的一点内壁，现在他觉得自己身下的阴茎再一次硬得让他难受，克拉克难以抑制自己不去回忆被那后穴包裹住的触感:它那么紧，又湿又热，被捅开时会徒劳地贴上来阻止阴茎的侵犯，高潮时又会紧紧地包裹住他……

等等，布鲁斯是什么时候接近他的，他已经为自己做好了准备了吗，他是什么时候背对着自己坐上来的？克拉克没有更多的精力去想别的了，淫纹的效力让他比以往任何时候都难以抵挡性的快乐，更何况这些愉悦感都是布鲁斯带给他的，只属于他一个。

如果可以，克拉克想握住对方的腰胯，然后用力地挺腰顶弄，这通常会让布鲁斯发出些连他自己都难以第一时间意识到的、美妙得过了头的呻吟，中间甚至还会夹杂着一些低不可闻的泣音，接着布鲁斯会在下落的一瞬间被捅得更深，他会深处被侵犯的快感而尖叫的，就像现在这样，就像现在这样……

克拉克更加用力地握紧了手里的胯骨处，他俩都知道那会给布鲁斯留下起码好几天才能消掉的淤青，但是他们也知道，布鲁斯爱死了这些。克拉克用力地顶弄着包裹住粗大性器的后穴，他简直不能更为它那美妙的触感着迷了，而布鲁斯此时甚至已经没法靠自己直起腰背，他朝后靠在克拉克的肩膀上，氪星人凑过去，轻轻咬住一边耳垂，像大型犬只扑咬玩具似的用牙齿轻轻研磨这一小块软肉。

“你里面好紧……布鲁斯，你好湿……你、我、我感觉很舒服……”

刚刚靠坐在小镇男孩身上并脱光下了自己最后一件制服的哥谭国王刚刚扔掉手里的上衣，就听见身旁眼神涣散的爱人小声地自言自语着什么，他把耳朵凑近了，终于听清了大都会的明日之子嘴里的感叹似的污言秽语。

“我要高潮了……我想射在你里面，布鲁斯，求你了，我想射在你里面……”快感不断累积，克拉克感觉自己已经快到了，他恳求爱人允许他射在温软的后穴里，射在对方体内深处，可他不知为何，布鲁斯总是不给他回应，他不拒绝，也不答应，哪怕克拉克小小声地说着:“求求你了布鲁斯……”这样乞求般的话，冷酷的哥谭人就是不肯给予他一点回应。

多残忍啊，他为何不愿意给自己一个内射进去的高潮，克拉克委屈地想，明明布鲁斯也很喜欢，他也会爽到的，而且事后自己每次清理得都很及时到位……

布鲁斯看着眼前的小镇男孩眼神空洞地朝下望着，脸色绯红，不住地喘息着，而且刚刚射过的阴茎又硬了，甚至比刚刚还要过分。克拉克嘴里还在小声地念叨什么，那语气听起来可怜极了。哥谭人难得好心，于是他重新胯坐了回去，用手拍了拍克拉克的侧脸，说到:“克拉克，克拉克……天，亲爱的，醒醒。”

克拉克马上就要高潮了，可就像刚刚一样，只是一瞬间的事情，他发现布鲁斯并没有背靠着自己，他也不止只脱下了制服裤子——他的爱人正一丝不挂地坐在他怀里、面对面的那种。而他那根又硬又烫的阴茎，也没有像他以为的那样强硬地插在湿热的小穴，准备在没有允许的情况下来一次释放在深处的内射。

克拉克不知道眼前发生了什么，但无论怎样，被打断的高潮足以让这个淫纹在身的氪星人感到十足的失落，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，终于把涣散的目光聚焦在布鲁斯担忧又强忍笑意的脸上。

“我刚刚，我是怎么了，我明明记得……”克拉克开口了，声音中充满了如论如何也去不掉的惘然和低落，接着他看见布鲁斯面带歉意、非常罕见的那种歉意，和一点点隐秘的偷笑，他听见他的爱人向他解释道:“你刚刚……怎么跟你解释呢，总之就是淫纹让你能感知到对性的幻想，并误以为它是现实，顺便一提我的那部分停在了我背对着你脱掉裤子那里，至于后面的……可能是魔法检测不到我的于是只好去抓点别的幻想。鉴于这里只有你我二人……肯特记者，你们文字工作者的想象力看起来的确不错？”

克拉克再次眨了眨眼，他就知道，那个主动凑上来的吻，那个哥谭人毫不吝啬地给予的另一个甜头，背后肯定有自己需要付出的部分。

布鲁斯得承认，眼下的克拉克看起来可怜坏了，尤其搭上他那个十足健壮的大个子，他很难不对自己眼前可怜巴巴的爱人产生一点怜爱感，于是他凑过去亲了亲克拉克的鼻尖，接着换了个姿势，拉着克拉克朝后躺倒，现在他整个人都被钢铁之躯压在了身下。布鲁斯一手抚摸上对方腹部那个再次发热并产生变化的魔法纹路，一边望向身上的人那双异星蓝的眼睛，“那么，为了补偿你，再给你一个甜头尝尝？当然，是不要回报的那种。”


End file.
